Overboard
by mama-Ichigo
Summary: Ichigo,and admiral in the navy,hated pirates. But when he jumps over to save his shipmate and gets pulled under, who's gonna save him? Maybe a certain blue-haired Pirate Captain? GrimmIchi! Yaoi there will be lemons I promise you! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Like I said! FREETIME! I will only update my latest new stories if I have time, but don't fret, I usually do! Anyways this one is a pirate story!!!!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an admiral in the navy. He hated pirates and would do anything to capture them, but when his shipmate is thrown overboard by the unruly waters, he's the first to jump in and save him, only to be pulled under the water himself.

Disclaimer: phhhhh I wish!

Pairing: Of course it Grimmjow and Ichigo! There is nothing hotter!

**Prologue: Overboard**

"Lieutenant Kuchiki! Admiral Kurosaki will see you now." the woman stated to the black haired woman. She opened the door to the captain's quarters and saw a man, no more then eighteen sitting at a desk with a woman no more then sixteen. His hair was a bright orange, the woman's was a bright blond with pig tails. Both of their eye brown. He looked up, his eyes narrowed at the raven-haired woman.

"Hayuri, take the maps to Shinji. I want you two to come up with a route for me." The woman glared before gritting her teeth and nodded, walking out of the door and slamming it behind her. He glared at the woman before him and she fiddled with her blue naval uniform, avoiding the eyes of the admiral. "Now," he sighed a voice filled with anger, " tell me what it is you have done wrong?" The ship rocked on the waves, throwing them slightly off balance.

"Well, heh, you see," she began scratching the back of her head, "I might have forgot to get the gun powder and such when we set off. It's still sitting there on the dock probably." she stated. The admiral's eyes narrowed and seemed to be stating only death to her. "A-admiral, it was only an accident! I apologize!"

"You apologize? You fucking apologize?! We are in pirate waters and you say you forgot the gun powder back as Seirei Port?! How the hell are we going to protect ourselves huh?! WE can't use the canons! We can't use our guns, and none of you graduates can't even hold a damn sword, much less win against a pirate!" he yelled at her. She was pressed against the wall, she had never seen admiral so mad before, and she had done some pretty stupid stuff but he had never gotten this mad. "Get out of my sight!" he yelled in her face and she complied, running out of the private quarters and on deck. The orange-haired admiral groaned and went the imaginary dirt off of his face. "We're fucking doomed."

~*~*~*~*

"Captain! A storms acomin'! What are ye gonna do?" Ichigo looked up to the blond that looked out of the telescope. He sweat dropped. You really didn't need a telescope to see the storm clouds that were already looming over them. In a few hours, they would be most likely shipwrecked. The wind was already powerful. Oh yeah, like he said before. They were doomed.

"Shinji! Get down from there, everyone put up the mast, pick up the sails!this storm is going to be a nasty one! When you are done with that secure your lifelines! We don't need anyone falling off the ship!"

"Aye!" they all echoed and he huffed, looking at the stern before securing the lifelines, you couldn't trust the newbies with this! It would be just to much! He hissed lightly going up to the main deck where the ship's wheel was located and Kensei was driving with much help from the navigator, Hayuri, who was slapping him up side the head and such making the boat rock suddenly.

"Cool it you two." he ordered, "Hayuri, is there any possible way you could get us to port tonight? This storm looks real bad." Hayuri, for once, didn't retort back with a smart ass remark or hit him with her shoe.

"Can't say. I really don't think I can. We're gonna have to ride this storm out and pray no one gets left behind." Ichigo nodded, "what did that Rukia twerp do?"

"This is exactly why Commander Kuchiki doesn't need to go around finding new sisters and taking them out of the academy and into the navy. Then go and get them a lieutenant position when they can't even load the fucking gun powder on board!" he growled angrily and stopped inside the navigation hut, muttering curses under his breath and pointed to Kuchiki, "you had better pray on your life we don't run into any pirates." Rukia gulped and he kept walking when he reached the end of the covered part of the ship he over looked the back part of the ship. Rain was beginning to fall harder then the sprinkles that had earlier. It was going to be a bad storm.

They had their work cut out for them that was for sure. "Kuchiki! Man the sails with the others, make sure the lifelines are fastened! Don't screw up this time!" The woman nodded and ran off, thinking it as a chance to redeem herself. As the moments past on and the crew scrambled across the soaked deck, the rain began to pound onto them, the wind rage and the boat rock heavily. The waves were getting bigger and stronger. Ichigo ran to the wheel, taking it from a grateful Kensei and did his best to hold it. Then he let it go, allowing the wheel to spiral the opposite way turning the ship on the ferocious sea.

"Man overboard! Captain, the water has taken Kuchiki!" one of the crew shouted. Ichigo didn't even need to think twice, he grabbed the lifeline and dived off of the Star port bow, and flinched when he came in contact with the water. It was like knives being thrown into your skin, forcing you under, keeping them locked in you body. Ichigo resurfaced with a gasp and looked around, doing his best to stay above the water before he noticed her lump of black hair. She was unconscious, and somehow still above water- spoke to late. The wave crashed over them, sending them both under, Ichigo was quick, a lifeline secure in his hand he swam his way to Rukia, grabbing her by the waist and wrapping the lifeline securely around it. She began to wake, and as soon as she did she began to let out screams from the back of her throat. She pointed, and Ichigo turned, feeling his breath getting low, and made a noise of surprise of his own.

Shark. Only one, and a Great White. Ichigo had forgotten it was their waters. He would smack himself for that later. They swam to the surface, as fast as they could, Ichigo not letting go of Rukia's arm. He gasped as they surface and they swam to the ship, careful to avoid the oncoming waves. "I thought-gasp- I told you-grunt- to secure the lifelines! That means your's too!" he shouted, it coming out as normal speech for him, he couldn't scream at the current moment, the crew cheered for their arrival. Before Ichigo could scream back at them, he cried out and was pulled under water. Rukia screamed for her captain, but no avail. When the water was dyed a ruthless red color, she swam as fast as she could to the ship. Tears running down her fast.

The shark had gotten Ichigo.

---

"Oi! Cap'n! There's a boy floatin' 'n the sea!" the little boy screamed. His frosty white locks seemed to reflect the sun as he stood.

"A boy?" a gruff voice asked. The younger turned, revealing golden irises and black sclera. He lifted his snow white locks when his head looked up at the captain. Very tall, muscular built out, a six tattooed on his back. Tan skin with hair a lighter blue then the sea, and eyes as deep as the sea and saw light as his hair. He wore white pants and a Navy trench coat covering his shoulders, his arms crossed against his naked chest.

"Yeah! He's blooded. Looks like he was abandoned." the child stated.

"abandoned you say? Oi! You scervy dogs! Just because I'm talkin' ta Shiro don't mean you can stop working! Get back ta work!" he shouted at them. Afraid, they immediately complied, and the blue haired man turned back to the child named Shiro. "Get my lifeline, secure it, and meet me back here." he ordered.

"Aye Cap'n." Shiro acknowledged and ran off. The blue haired man shook his head.

"Kids," he scoffed, "always wantin anything they see. Oi! Drop the anchor!" the blunet captain ordered and several nodded, running off to complete the chore. When Shiro return, the man shrugged off his jacket and and handed it to Shiro before tying the lifeline around his waist. The blue-haired man and Shiro had been together forever. He could trust Shiro with his life. "If my Line comes untied, I'm gonna kick yer ass when I come back." Shiro giggled and nodded before the blunet dived into the water and swam his way over to the blood stained water. "Where the fuck is he Shiro?!"

"give ya a hint: what comes up, must come down!" The man growled at the kid, but dived under, following the trail of blood. He could sense the sharks coming, but were far off. They would be here in a few moments. He swam further down, and caught the lifeless body in his hands. He narrowed his eyes at the man, but had time to investigate him later. Now, he had to get out of the water. He swam tot he surface and back to the boat, but not before noticing the approaching fins, nearly ten or twenty meters off.

"shit!" The captain cursed and swam faster, gripping the rope ladder he hauled himself up with the body. Blood still pouring off of him and on the Captain's body. Once he was on deck, his crew surrounded him. His blue hair sticking to his face from the water. His long gasping breaths and the body's blood soaked all over him. He growled to the crew, "Get back to work!" they scrambled off at the sound of their captain's growl. Shiro tugged the man's pants.

"Is he going to died?"

"No brat, the man is not going to die." he stated venomously. Shiro nodded, noticing his captain was angered, most likely the Great White sharks. Their ship was not in Great White waters, about one hundred meters from the division. So, why were they cutting the lines for one meal? The man gripped the body in his arms and carried him away. Blood dripping on the deck as he walked. He went down stairs, towards the Doc's room and kicked open the door. There sat two women, one with orange hair the other with deep purple. The orange one's skin was very pale, the other's a very dark tan. The tanned one had two swords at her waist, her hair in a pony-tail and golden eyes. "Yuroichi, tell the crew to scrub the deck." the man ordered.

"Aye Cap'n Grimmjow." she stated and took the dismissal, leaving him alone with the orange haired broad.

"Orihime, I want the kid healed. He's lost a lot of blood." She nodded and he laid the kid on the bed, a twinge in his chest for letting the kid go but went ignored as Grimmjow stripped the body, and growled. Teeth marks. On his side, ankle, thigh, shoulder and forearm were teeth marks. Great White teeth marks. No wonder the kid was bleeding so badly. Grimmjow moved the hair out of his face, blood caved on it from the head wound, possibly from hitting rock bottom. Grimmjow gripped the soft wet orange strands and growled at the wounds.

"Ok, Grimmjow, time for you to leave. I don't need you growling at the poor kid." Orihime giggled, pushing him out of the room. Grimmjow allowed himself to be pushed and looked back, and did a double take, thinking he saw the kid looking at him with an open eye, but he had guessed it was his imagination. Still, he noticed the coat of arms on the Navy clothing he wore, the kid was an admiral. Then why was he found waaaaayyyyy out of Navy waters, deep into pirate waters?

Most of all, what the hell had the kid gone through?

---

**Ok! that was the first chapter of my pirate story! I hope you guys like it! Anyways, review please oh please oh please, oh please, oh please!**


	2. I will rape that virgin ass of yours

Like I said! FREETIME! I will only update my latest new stories if I have time, but don't fret, I usually do! Anyways this one is a pirate story!!!!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an admiral in the navy. He hated pirates and would do anything to capture them, but when his shipmate is thrown overboard by the unruly waters, he's the first to jump in and save him, only to be pulled under the water himself.

Disclaimer: phhhhh I wish!

Pairing: Of course it Grimmjow and Ichigo! There is nothing hotter!

Chapter One: Retribution

----

When Ichigo woke, he hissed out in pain. His shoulder was killing him. The damn thing was throbbing and numb. He sat up, gasping in pain, the shark had gotten the better of him, the damn creature. He remembered a man, blue hair somehow familiar. His chest clenched. Why? He glanced around the room, trying to get used to his surroundings. He was in a hut, the doctor's quarters most likely. His dressed wound were seeping with blood. His hand cradled the side of his face, a groan escaped his lips when he swung his legs out of the bed. He tried to stand but his legs weren't accustomed to the weight. Shit!

"Maybe you shouldn't be up yet, Kurosaki-kun." a voice stated. He jumped and looked over to the orange-haired doctor he used to know.

"Inoue. Long time no see." he greeted and gripped the bed, trying to press on his wobbling knees. She smiled at him and walked to him, requesting quietly for him to sit on the bed. He did as she asked and she began to undress his wounds. Throwing the used bandages in the bin, she redressed his wounds, careful to not apply not too much pressure. He hissed lightly when she touched the wound on his shoulder. She glanced at him. "this is your fault you know. You shouldn't have came after me."

"I didn't. When you told me to stop years ago, I stopped coming after you." he stated absently. She giggled lightly.

"I'm surprised at you Kurosaki-kun. You actually listened."

"You were happy." he stated catching her gaze. She gasped out at him. "So I'm on a pirate ship?" She nodded at him.

"Captain Jaeggerjaques." He groaned.

"Can you get me off of this ship?"

"That I can't do Kurosaki-kun. I can keep the captain away from you, but I can only do that for so long." she smiled. Ichigo was about to reply when the door slammed open. Ichigo yelped when Orihime pressed harder on the wound because of being startled and looked to see the man with blue hair. Teal eyes, muscular build, tan skin. A red navy jacket draped over his shoulders.

"Ah, so the brat is awake." Grimmjow cooed. Ichigo glared at him, his eyes filled with anger. "You know, that isn't the way to look at someone who saved your fucking life!" he spat.

"Well that isn't my problem pirate scum!" Ichigo yelled back. Before he could speak again he was hauled up in the air by his throat.

"You need to learn your fucking place navy dog! You are on my ship, I saved your fucking life! I could've handed you to the great whites who oh so wanted you!" he yelled. .

"Maybe you should have! Get your fucking dirty hands off me you pirate sleeve ball!" Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow hooked him in the ribs, making him cry out in pain. He slumped against Grimmjow's body, on the verge of consciousness but limp.

"Thanks Cap'n. Now I have to waste more bandages. Damn you!" Inoue cursed. Grimmjow hauled Ichigo in his arms despite his whimpered protests.

"He won't be healed. He has no right. My fucking ship, I demand fucking respect." he growled at her. With that he walked out of the cabin and headed straight for his quarters. The crew whistled and gave cat calls, only to be stopped by the first mate, Yuroichi, and put back to work. The captain looked to down at Ichigo who was half way unconscious. He rolled his eyes. If this kid was an admiral, who the hell was high captain. He grunted when he hit the stairs, descending down carefully but swiftly. He tossed Ichigo on his bed and crawled on top of the boy. "hear me and hear me well. I will not stop to think about taking you for myself. If I don't get the respect I so rightly deserve, I will rape your virgin ass. Are we clear?" Grimmjow asked with a growl. The boy nodded, fear obvious in his eyes.

"Good." with that Grimmjow claimed the lips as his own, his plundering tongue searching the mouth. Unconscious of his mobement, Ichigo kissed him back passionately. When Grimmjow ended the kiss, he smirked getting off of the boy. This was going to be fun.

---

**Ok! that was the second chapter of my pirate story! I hope you guys like it! Anyways, review please oh please oh please, oh please, oh please! Now, I know it was a short chapter but I had to do it to set up the plot! If you don't like it I'm sorry. REVIEW REVIEW**


	3. Why did he look familiar?

Like I said! FREETIME! I will only update my latest new stories if I have time, but don't fret, I usually do! Anyways this one is a pirate story!!!!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an admiral in the navy. He hated pirates and would do anything to capture them, but when his shipmate is thrown overboard by the unruly waters, he's the first to jump in and save him, only to be pulled under the water himself.

Disclaimer: phhhhh I wish!

Pairing: Of course it Grimmjow and Ichigo! There is nothing hotter!

Chapter Two: Taken

----

Ichigo hissed as he came the seventh time that day, Grimmjow running his hand over his limp member as he pulled out of Ichigo's tight hole. He had guessed he was bleeding since Grimmjow didn't give a flying fuck about pain, but whatever. Ichigo could care less, well the first he did which was a week ago, Ichigo cried. Grimmjow had some what sympathised with him, but not much. Still, after being taken like that he began not to care, to try and force himself not to cry in front Grimmjow.

He didn't want to give him that satisfaction, and Ichigo couldn't complain anyway. He got pleasure out of the damn sex. Not that he liked it... right?

"Ok Berry, I have to get up and make sure the fucking crew is working. the damn fuckers are lazy."

"You really aren't like most pirates, are you?" he asked, his flustered face looking up at the dominate male above him, his orange hair sticking to his forehead.

"What cha mean?"

"Most pirates would kill their crew if they didn't follow orders, and most captains wouldn't take in an admiral to fuck!" he stated suddenly getting mad. Grimmjow just smirked and walked out of the room, dressing in his trousers and the sash around his waist, making sure they wouldn't fall.

"Just remember something, navy dog." he stated, his tone just as menacing and threatening as Ichigo's was, "I will kill you if you disobey, if you resist, or anything that pisses me off, and that happens alot. So remember that, because I tend to break that spirit o'yers." with that he left Ichigo to his thoughts, only leaving him with echoes of cursing at his lazy crew. And for the second time, Ichigo cried.

-------

"Cap'n." a voice called. Grimmjow looked up and over at his first mate, Yuroichi and grunted in response. "Maybe you should take it easy on the boy. He seems fragile."

"His mouth is over running his ass. He needs to learn how to shut 'is fucking mouth. He's lucky I haven't killed him yet."

"Aren't we all." she stated with an exasperated sigh. "We need to go to Kisuke soon. We are almost out of gun powder, and I can get a special discount." she reminded with a wink. Grimmjow laughed loudly at that. Yes, Kisuke and Yuroichi knew each other since they were kids, and kisuke began to work in the black market, soon becoming the head while Yuroichi helped out. She began to get bored of the life and longed for the sea, that was when she met Grimmjow. "Y'know Cap'n, the kid seems familiar to me."

"Aye, that he does. I can't seem to figure it out in my mind though."

"I wouldn't expect you to, Cap'n. that's our job."

"Aye it is. Now get to fucking work. I'm tired of talking to you." he stated. She just grinned and walked off, yelling at a few choice crew members and one of them being Shiro. Grimmjow turned the other way, taking hold of the wheel and glancing off into the distance. Why did that brat look familiar to him?

---

**Ok! that was the third chapter of my pirate story! I hope you guys like it! Anyways, review please oh please oh please, oh please, oh please! Now, I know it was a short chapter but I had to do it to set up the plot! If you don't like it I'm sorry. REVIEW REVIEW! Sorry about that! Oh and I promise to put in a sex scene and the rape scene next chapter. You'll just have to forgive me! I'm back in school unfortunately! Got to do work work work! Its fucking gay!**


	4. I'm so sorry

Like I said! FREETIME! I will only update my latest new stories if I have time, but don't fret, I usually do! Anyways this one is a pirate story!!!!

Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki was an admiral in the navy. He hated pirates and would do anything to capture them, but when his shipmate is thrown overboard by the unruly waters, he's the first to jump in and save him, only to be pulled under the water himself.

Disclaimer: phhhhh I wish!

Pairing: Of course it Grimmjow and Ichigo! There is nothing hotter!

Chapter Three: A painful and yet comforting remembrance

----

_Ichigo hissed as the sword barely grazed his forearm, the slight cut was bleeding immediately. Grimmjow's met his, his cold and overbearing stare wearing him down instantly, the next swing of his sword didn't hit the mark, and didn't go unnoticed. His looking at Grimmjow distracted him, the sword coming down on his shoulder blade, lodging itself deep in it. Ichigo howled in pain, and whipped his sword out, decapitating the man's head. Ichigo promptly froze, guilt immediately washing over him from the situation. _

_Admiral Ichigo Kurosaki, sworn defender of justice, innocents, and sworn protector of his home town of Karakura, sworn hater of pirates, had just killed someone. He froze, the pain going unnoticed from the shock and guilt. He didn't see the man coming up behind him, and not able to react fast enough to protect himself, the enemy thrusted their sword down. All Ichigo could do was stare into death's eyes, feeling himself give way. he sway, and fell into the black sea. _

_Grimmjow cursed as the boy fell on him, and knocking the sword off of his, and thrusted it back at the man, killing him with mercy or remorse. "Damn idiot I told him he wasn't any use to use in a skirmish." he mumbled to himself, and blinked slightly when he felt the chilled wind notify him on how damp his skin was. He looked down and immediately growled. the damn idiot got himself hurt, and it was pretty bad from what Grimmjow could see. This kid was just an accident waiting to happen. Him and his fucking accident prone admiral now had to take a trip to the doc. Again._

_Orihime was so going to get him good for this. He groaned as he briskly walked under deck, to Orihime's room. Said Orange-net was sitting comfortably in the chair reading. His hair pinned back by her two blue flower pins. Tsubaki, Baigon, Lily, Ayame, Hinagiku, and Shun'o were working around the room, cleaning up the other crew members who were hurt in the skirmish with the navy dogs._

_"Inoue! Dammit, quit slacking on the fucking job and heal Kurosaki! Damn boy is a fucking magnet for trouble!" Grimmjow barked. Orihime jumped in surprise at the voice and gasped when she saw the boy laying over Grimmjow's shoulder, the sword wedged in his shoulder and Grimmjow covered in blood._

_"Kurosaki!" she yelled in surprise. "Tsubaki, get a table ready! I need pliers, a roll of bandage tape and cotton!" she yelled to the black haired protector. the man 'tched' but did as he was told. He was pirate, dammit! He was here to protect Orihime, not do the fucking woman's bidding! He growled at the man laying in the bed, obviously healed already, and he jumped up and out of the room. He was fearful of Tsubaki, but that didn't hurt his feelings. Alot of people felt that way. When he got all of the things ready he moved to let his captain lay Ichigo on the bed, the orange hair plastered to his head from the sweat and crusted blood that resided his skin. "I need that sword out of him, or he'll die!" she growled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled back, making her flinch, but in one swift move, he removed the sword from the boy's shoulder. he let himself be pushed out of the way after that by Orhime, who immediately began to work on Ichigo. _

_"Captain!" another voice yelled, "Its Shirosaki! He's been taken by the other pirates!" Without a second thought, Grimmjow raced after the kid, ignoring the calls and pleas of stop. He could still make the ship if he ran fast enough. snatching up his pistol without lowering his speed, he jumped from the side of the ship, and barely caught the plank of the other. A silent and quiet moment of steadying himself he raced off, ignoring the pleas of surprise. He only had one destination in mind, that dumbass kid. he would be damned if he let some other pirate kill the smartass, or even pop the little runt in the mouth. _

_That was his job! With one shot he hit the pirates standing guard by Shirosaki, he had to do this fast if he wanted to make the ship. The kid could see the urgency in Grimmjow's eyes, and bit his tongue, stopping himself from saying anything. With another shot of the pistol, the roped were shot off of the boy's torso. Throwing him over his shoulder, he raced off the ship, making his way to the back and propelling himself off and onto his ship. The landing wasn't elegant, the tumbled and rolled, Grimmjow ignored the slight pain in his ankles and picked up the now unconscious Shirosaki and dumped him into the infirmary._

_Blood coasted down Grimmjow's face, but he ignored it, finding his wounds irrelevant at the moment and turned to Ichigo, who was already bandaged and sleeping peacefully on the bed. He scooped him up in his arms and without a second thought, he left the infirmary, ignoring the shouts._

_"Tsubaki." she whispered lightly over to her protector. He glanced at her calmly, less threatening then the others he looked at. "What is wrong with him?" Tsubaki shrugged, walking up to her and leaned on the wooden desk that she sat on._

_"Probably the fact that he's finally found... Naw, nevermind. You can never tell with him."_

_"Well that clears up so much!" She snapped at him. He smirked at her, his cloth outlining his smirk that was over his face._

_"No problem you stupid girl."_

_-------------------------------_

_One week after Ichigo had recovered from his wounds, only to be graced with a blistering fever. Orihime had only said that she could not cure this one, Ichigo had to do it himself. Most likely fighting a battle in himself. Orihime had said it was because he had killed a man but she wasn't sure about it. Only that this was a usual case when one went against their morals. Grimmjow had barely been around his little admiral, only because the flushed and weakened state had given him a really big hard-on. So they had been staying at West Rukon port, for one so Grimmjow could get let easily, and two, because Orihime refused to set sail until Ichigo was better. _

_Then it was that night that Ichigo had woken from his week long sleep, his fever broke and his normally scowling face scowling at the slick wetness of his skin. He groaned, it was fucking nasty. He needed a shower, a bath, anything that would get this nasty grime off of his body. _

_"Captain! Cap-" shouts and calls echoed out, some protesting, others cheering. Ichigo's head glanced up to see the drunk pirate captain, stumbling around the quarters and smiling incoherently at Ichigo._

_"Hiya there -hiccup- admiral! What the fuck-hiccup- puts you in my bed?!" he slurred with obvious glee. Ichigo felt himself cringe at the pure sex of his words. Suddenly he heard a clinking sound, and glanced up wide eyed to find that Grimmjow had locked the door. He was about to jump up, but his body prevented him from doing so, his naked form lying under the sheets. He glared daggers at Grimmjow, who sauntered over to him, tripping over his own and collapsed on Ichigo, straddling his hips. _

_Ichigo glared at the drunken captain and snarled his lip, thrashing violently, trying to get him off of him. His fist slammed down onto Grimmjow's hard chest as Grimmjow laughed loudly, taking the sheet off of Ichigo's naked and flushed form. He thrashed harder now, trying to get the man off of him._

_"Stop fuckin' strugglin! Damn! I'm already hard!"_

_"GET THE FUCK OFFA ME YOU DRUNK MOTHERFUCK-" Grimmjow raged and slapped him across the face, immoblizing the body and ripped the sheets with his teeth, tying the ripped pieces to Ichigo's wrists and tying him to the bed post._

_"Y'know, most bitches don't speak unless they are spoken to. I want you to do the same." he growled, yanking Ichigo's head back by his hair. Ichigo whimpered but growled at him, nonetheless and hissed when Grimmjow yanked harder. "Fine, ya wanna play that fuckin way!" Ichigo's legs swung up, knocking Grimmjow in the groin and causing him to roll off. He grunt and grumbles echoed throughout the room as Ichigo ferociously yanked on the sheets, trying to get his hands free. The damn bed posts! Ichigo cursed. _

_He cried out suddenly when Grimmjow gripped his manhood. Hard. And yanked it like it was a rope that needed to be tied tighter. If he squeezed any tighter, Ichigo wouldn't have a dick left! Then, he felt more restraints touch his ankles. He trashed and kicked his ankles, one accidentally kicking Grimmjow in the chin, causing him to bite off a chunk of his inside lip. He spit out the blood, the tension in the room was able to be cut with a knife, Grimmjow's face scared Ichigo, a feeling that had long since gone. Until now. _

_He spit some of the blood on the deck and finished tying up Ichigo's ankles. He climbed on top, ripping his pants off, his shirt, having no need to come off. Ichigo. Ichigo gasped when he saw the man's long and hard member. He wasn't getting out of here with his virginity. Ichigo began screaming, but Grimmjow had already come up for a solution for that. He thrusted a gag in his mouth, and had him screaming inwardly. He gripped Ichigo's hips and looked at the door. He knew Yuroichi would be coming in a moment, so he thrusted in to the tight, wet, and unwelcoming entrance, loving the way Ichigo screamed. Tears welled in his eyes. _

_Grimmjow groaned at the tight heat encasing his member, and thrusted in and out, the lot of blood becoming the perfect lubrication. Tear tracks had made Ichigo's face look more delectable, the absence in his eyes pissed Grimmjow off. He pumped Ichigo, long hard and fast, and the two came together. Grimmjow pulled out, and removed the bindings, finding himself comfortable with Ichigo not moving. He looked at him red tinted member and cursed. The sheets were tainted red, not just a little bit, but a lot. Ah, fuck!_

_Having his orgasm sober him up, he kissed the unconscious Ichigo, who was still crying unknowingly. "I'm so sorry."_

_-------_

**Ok, well there ya go! Sorry for the long wait, but I have school. I'm working on Somewhere Down the Slopes too so if that isn't out soon then I'm sorry. I really am trying! Review please!**


	5. i remember you

"Oi! Ichi, it's time to wake up! We're at Karakura Port!" Grimmjow bellowed at the sleeping Naval Admiral. He stopped when he noticed how flushed the naval admiral's cheeks were, his breathing erratic. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow before sauntering over to the navy admiral. He placed his hand on his forehead and yanked it off when he felt how hot the admiral was. "Shit!" he cursed and went to call Orihime, but stopped when he felt a hand grip his wrist. He turned, looking over his shoulder to see the admiral looking back at him, his eyes barely open, his breathing erotic, his cheeks making Grimmjow's loins stir.

"Don't." he begged, "Don't leave." He breathed. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the admiral, why was the boy acting so strange, one minute he hated him, the next….

"Ok, I won't." Grimmjow sighed and sat on the bed, next to Ichigo who looked content with that answer. Grimmjow wanted, more than anything, to push Ichigo away and be the cold pirate captain he always was. He wanted nothing more than to make the boy hurt, but he couldn't. He couldn't stand to see the boy hurt, and Grimmjow…. Maybe Yuroichi was right…

~Flashback~

"_You know captain," Yuroichi began, he fingers tapping against the edge of the boat as they stared at the admiral who was looking at the sea, standing on the starboard side, his right hand gripping the rope as security, "maybe the kid isn't as bad as he seems." Grimmjow snorted at her, not wanting to say anything else on the matter. He was afraid he would say something to betray him to his first mate and god only knows she would never shut up about it. "His has a charming smile." Grimmjow eyed her curiously; a maniacal smirk began to form on his face._

"_Oh, you like him do you?" he asked, not want his voice to sound jealous or anything, he was merely curious. Yeah, curious._

"_Do you care?" she asked with her lips quirking, seeing right through his games. She really has known him too long. He shrugged and sighed, instead of being his loud and angered self, when he was alone, he was calm, cool, and collective. Yuroichi had seen this out of him only one time and that was after the time he had kidnapped Shirosaki away from his older brother. The day that still haunted him, ten years ago. "Go talk to him, captain." She urged, pushing him forward, smiling when he grunted. _

_He walked behind Ichigo, his hands on his sword, just an instant reaction he had never been able to get rid of. "Why are you out here?" Grimmjow asked in a gruff voice. Ichigo looked at him and shrugged, hopping down and falling onto Grimmjow, who caught him graciously. _

"_G-grimmjow?" Ichigo stuttered. Maybe… just maybe… Yuroichi was right._

End flashback~

"Ichigo," Grimmjow stated, "I have to go. Just rest." He stated and walked away; ignoring the hurtful glance that Ichigo had sent him. Walking on deck, he watched as Orihime reacted to Tsubaki called her a stupid woman, or some shit like that. "Inoue, go take care of Ichigo. He had a fever." He ordered briskly, walking off of the ship, a sneer plastered on his face, scaring off most of the townsfolk, which was good in some cases, because now he wouldn't have to kill anyone for following him into the black market.

He walked smirking when he found some ladies glancing his way, sending them a flirting smirk, he began to wash away the guilt for Ichigo, and he began to enjoy himself, while everyone else was working. But, that was just the perk of being a captain, everyone was too chicken shit to do anything, except Ichigo that is… Ichigo! Dammit! He cursed in thought, no matter what he did, it always went back to Ichigo. Seriously, a pirate captain was NOT supposed to have a conscience! Then why did he feel so strongly for this damn navy rat?! Damn navy scum, always capturing him in one way or another.

"Captain! What are you doing out here?" a voice screamed. Grimmjow glanced over his shoulder, and grunted when Shirosaki jumped on his back.

"Dammit, you fucking idiot don't do that! Fuck!" Shirosaki smirked as his captain let out a stream of curses, everyone in audible distance sending him incredulous looks and covering their children's ears.

"Did I hurt your back, old man?" Shirosaki asked, just asking to be snapped in half, especially when Grimmjow was really angry about thinking about Ichigo…. DAMMIT! He did it again! Looking over his shoulder to the idiot kid who was latching on his back he sighed and just growled at him in response. Shriosaki just smirked at him. They walked into the pub only to be stopped.

"He is too young to enter sir!"

"Back the fuck off! If I want this bloke to enter the damn tavern he can! So shut your mouth before I fucking cut your tongue out and feed it too Pantera!" Grimmjow threatened, malice dripping out of his voice, just provoking the man to call him a lier. The man merely gulped and nodded, the other residents in the tavern smirking at Grimmjow. Most knew him, others still awe struck to see the infamous bloodthirsty captain in the flesh. He glanced at the bar tender and ordered a bottle of rum.

"I want some!" Shirosaki yelled in protest.

"For the love of god, you're only ten, idiot." Grimmjow stated exasperatedly, shaking his head at the kid. He was beginning to wonder why he took the kid anyway. Thinking back on it… Why did he take Shirosaki? He had him since he was six, maybe even longer than that. He had the idiot since he was nineteen, now twenty-five.

_Lying on a bed of daisies, blood leaking out of his mouth, blood covering the daisies that he lay on, and a painful smile of forgiveness on his face. _

Grimmjow groaned, the memories flooding back into his brain, the memories he had wanted to forget forever,

"_Take care of him please. I-hack- am going to die." The voice said, blood coming out of the cough. _

"_What if I don't want to fucking leave you?" Grimmjow asked through gritted teeth. The shadowed figure smiled a bloody smile, but yet it never looked so beautiful to Grimmjow._

"_You have t-hack-o. If you don't, you'll die." The man tried to reason. "You have so much more ahead for you then I do." He stated._

"_You're sixteen! I'm older, you have more!"_

"_more what? Ways the aristocrats can control me some more? Grimmjow you have more to live then I do. Go." The man ordered._

"_You'll die if I leave."_

"_I know."_

"Captain?" a voice asked. "Captain!" he screamed, Grimmjow shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Shirosaki who was scowling. At an instant, Ichigo's face popped into his mind, from looking at the kid. At an instant, he shot up and out of the door, leaving people gawking at him as he crashed through the chairs, some of the people falling on their Asses on the floor. He ran and ran, now remembering how he knew Ichigo, why the boy looked so familiar.

The one he loved a long time ago. He ran into the under deck, ignoring the curious glances of his crew and growled at what he saw. An empty bed. Ichigo was gone.


	6. Remembrance

A/N: Ahahaha yes it tis the weekend for me lovelies! And thus I will update as many as I can today! Nekokratik, my lovely dear, has made me piss myself with her review when I woke up this morning so I thought I would honor her by updating her story so she doesn't kill me! It takes a lot to make me almost piss myself my dear and you have succeeded! Anyways, according to the first author's note I put the story up to a vote! I will now tally the results to I am way too fucking lazy to do it lol. But the story will be continued!

_**Previously…**_

_"__Take care of him please. I-hack- am going to die." The voice said, blood coming out of the cough._

_"__What if I don't want to fucking leave you?" Grimmjow asked through gritted teeth. The shadowed figure smiled a bloody smile, but yet it never looked so beautiful to Grimmjow._

_"__You have t-hack-o. If you don't, you'll die." The man tried to reason. "You have so much more ahead for you then I do." He stated._

_"__You're sixteen! I'm older, you have more!"_

_"__more what? Ways the aristocrats can control me some more? Grimmjow you have more to live then I do. Go." The man ordered._

_"__You'll die if I leave."_

_"__I know."_

_**"Captain?" a voice asked. "Captain!" he screamed, Grimmjow shook himself out of his thoughts and looked at Shirosaki who was scowling. At an instant, Ichigo's face popped into his mind, from looking at the kid. At an instant, he shot up and out of the door, leaving people gawking at him as he crashed through the chairs, some of the people falling on their Asses on the floor. He ran and ran, now remembering how he knew Ichigo, why the boy looked so familiar.**_

_**The one he loved a long time ago. He ran into the under deck, ignoring the curious glances of his crew and growled at what he saw. An empty bed. Ichigo was gone.**_

Chapter 6: My memories

It wasn't long before Ichigo came too after Grimmjow had left. His nearly delirious state had him memories resurfacing and Ichigo found it hard to ignore them. Yes, he had known Grimmjow for a very long time, since the day he first met the wannabe pirate when Ichigo was nine, Grimmjow was twelve. Grimmjow had wanted to be a pirate back then so he wouldn't have to live in Karakura anymore, so he could sail the seas and be free. It was a lot for a twelve year old to dream.

The next time Ichigo saw Grimmjow, it was when he was twelve and the older boy was fifteen and indeed a pirate. The friendly feelings the two had when they were younger and Ichigo was carting around a two year old child that was his younger brother. Grimmjow left again and came back four years later when Ichigo was sixteen and already enrolled in the navy.

An act he had to do in order to feed him and his brother as they were orphans. That meeting felt different. Grimmjow had stayed for the first month, seemingly to bug the shit out of Ichigo but then the two had fallen in love. Grimmjow's crew had a job to do and left him there, in Karakura, until it was done and they would pick him back up. Grimmjow wasn't captain of his ship yet but he was first mate. Grimmjow demanded that Ichigo and his kid brother come with him, but Ichigo couldn't do it. He didn't want his kid brother to suffer the consequences of his own selfishness. That night Karakura was nearly burned to the ground by other pirates. And ichgio was left lying on his death bed, begging for Grimmjow to take his younger brother and leave so he wouldn't have to die.

That night, Inoue had found him, and healed him. He woke up one month late with a naval promotion because he stood up to the pirates. Then he began working with all of his heart, trying his hardest to get up in the ranks so he could get to the files, the heart of the navy where he knew he could try his hardest to keep the navy off of Grimmjow, anything he could do to keep him from the gallows.

He never imagined seeing Grimmjow again. He never imagined the man who stole his heart and virginity to forget him.

Ichigo smiled with a heart-broken expression as he made him way to the deck of the ship, his eyes distant and sensitive to the sunlight that he saw. "Kurosaki?" a voice called and Ichigo turned slightly to see the first mate of the ship looking at him. It was Yuroichi. The purple haired pirate stared at him with a knowing gaze. "Getting off the ship?"

"Yes," Ichigo stated, and staggered slightly. He was still feverish, his fever spiking as he moved about, the physical activity exhausting him.

"He thought you were dead. He's remembering."

"He shouldn't have forgot." Ichigo breathed, stepping down to the dock and ignoring Yuroichi's gaze as he walked into the long forgotten town of Karakura.

When Grimmjow noticed Ichigo's disappearance he hissed in anger. "Fuck!" he screamed before bounding up the stairs onto the deck, coming face to face with his first mate.

"You remember now?" she asked and he just nodded. "He got off, about an hour ago. Go find 'im Cap'n." Grimmjow just ignored her and sprinted off the boat and through Karakura.

"Ichigo!" he shouted sprinting through the town before spotting the familiar spout of orange hair, slumped against the brick wall in the alley way. The pirate captain ripped the orange haired admiral into his arms, noticing the sobs that ripped from his chest. "I remember now. I remember."

"You shouldn't have forgot!" Ichigo screamed, coughing hazardly before slamming his fist on the seemingly rock hard chest. "You forgot me." He sobbed. Grimmjow just held the officer tighter against his chest. He felt whole, more whole then he had in a long time.

"I love you." Grimmjow whispered, kissing the orange head. "I love you."


End file.
